date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 12
is the 12th volume of Date A Live light novel series. The novel was released on June 20, 2015. Publisher's Summary To stop the rampaging Shido, you'll need to make him fall in love!? The powers of all the Spirits Shido has sealed are overheating, and Shido is going out of control. In order to prevent the worst-case scenario all of the spirits try to kiss him, but they're thrown off by Shido's unusual behavior.....http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=301401000407 Fujimi Shobo's Summary To stop the rampaging Shido, you'll need to make him fall in love!? The Tenguu City was freezing with the arrival of December 1st. Itsuka Shido went berserk without any warning---. He would overwrite sport records in the world and would also break window glasses or walls just by touching them. Inhuman power----it's like he's a Spirit. All the Spirits' powers he sealed until now have overheated and made Shido go berserk. In order to Avoid the worst case possible, the girls started acting but.......... 「Well then, make me fall in love, everyone」 Shido was acting completely different than what the girl's knew. In order to save the boy who saved the Spirits, all of them are going to date him and make him fall for them!? Story Notes *Shido loses control of the Spirits' powers sealed inside of him, which sends him into an intoxicated state where he will flirt with any woman he sees. *DEM prepares to use their newly acquired data from Tohka to invert their own captured Spirit. *Kurumi's clones attempt to rescue the Second Spirit, but all of them are easily eliminated by the new Adeptus 2. *The Spirits are challenged by Shido to make his heart throb before the clock strikes midnight, in order to allow them to kiss him and re-establish the seal. *Tohka learns that Shido can only seal a Spirit's power by kissing them. *While in his intoxicated state, Shido asks Mana about a person named Mio, and asked if she saved her from DEM. *The details surrounding Kotori's secret order to kill Shido and the motives of Ratatoskr are brought to light. *Against Woodman's wishes, the other members of Ratatoskr Round Table unleash their secret weapon to kill Shido before the worst case scenario happens. * saves Shido from and calls the sealed Spirits her children before leaving. *The Spirits are able to use the leftover amounts of their powers to successfully kiss Shido and restore him back to normal. *Tohka finally comes to understand her feelings for Shido. *Kurumi finds out that the aircraft carrying the second Spirit was shot down by Shido in his intoxicated state, allowing the second Spirit to escape in the process. Chapters * Prologue : The Beast of Demise * Chapter 1: An Invading Unordinary * Chapter 2: King's March * Chapter 3: Vacation Time * Chapter 4: Party Time * Chapter 5: Spirit's Dance * Epilogue: "The Second" Who Has Been Released * Afterword Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Yoshino *Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Reine Murasame *Kurumi Tokisaki *Mana Takamiya *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Hiroto Tonomachi *Tamae Okamine *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Karen Nora Mathers References Navigation Media Category:Light Novel Category:Media Category:Main Story